Buzz Lightyear of Star Command - A New Beginning Ein neuer Anfang
by Luna Korona
Summary: 7 Jahre sind nun seit der Gründung von Team Lightyear vergangen und kämpften darum das Universum vor den dunklen Mächten des Bösen zu beschützen. Doch auch der Böse Imperator ist nicht untätig und versucht mit allen Mitteln endlich die Galaxie zu erobern. Dabei spielen eine neue Forschungsstation und ein verschollener Energievampir keine mindere Rolle... (NOS-4-A2's Comeback.)
1. Toy Story Prolog (Prolog I)

**Hallo, und vielen Dank, dass ihr diese Seite aufgerufen habt! Ich bin Luna Korona und werde euch in der Geschichte ein wenig begleiten. Hier und da werde ich ein paar Erläuterungen einblenden, da vielleicht nicht alle mit dieser (alten) Serie vertraut sind. Für ausführliche Informationen könnt ihr gerne auf meine Account-Info-Seite vorbeikommen. -)  
Die Geschichte fängt, wie im Film auch, mit einem kleinen Toy Story Prolog an und diesmal nicht in einem Kinderzimmer...  
Aber ich will natürlich nicht die Spannung vorwegnehmen und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
Schickt mal ein nettes Feedback oder wenn ihr Fragen habt eine Nachricht.  
Tschau! :-) und bis zur Unendlichkeit... usw. :-D**

* * *

 **1\. Toy Story Prolog: Nachts im Kino  
(Prolog I)**

Es war schon spät am Abend, als die Kassiererin die Eingangstüren des Kinos abschloss. Es handelte sich dabei um ein kleines Stadtkino, das außerhalb des Stadtzentrums lag. Zwar wurde es nicht so zahlreich besucht, wie das große Kino-Center in der Stadtmitte, verdiente aber gerade noch so viel, dass es den Betrieb nicht völlig einstellen musste. Nachdem sie sich noch einmal davon überzeugt hatte, dass die Türen richtig verschlossen waren, schritt sie gemächlich die Straße runter. Die Nacht war warm und ruhig und die Straßen so gut wie leer. Nur ab und zu fuhr ein Auto vorbei. Kaum war die Kassiererin um die nächste Straßenbiegung verschwunden, begann es in einem kleinen Gebüsch, das direkt neben dem Kinoeingang gepflanzt worden war, leise zu rascheln.

„Können wir endlich rein?", flüsterte eine aufgeregte Stimme.

„Psssst!", zischte ihm eine andere Stimme zu. „Wir müssen leise sein."

„Tschuldigung", plapperte die aufgeregte Stimme weiter. „Aber ich bin so aufgeregt! Es ist das erste Mal, dass wir … "

Er verstummte als man ihm den Mund zu hielt.

„Buzz?", flüsterte die andere Stimme. „Check noch mal die Lage."

Kurz darauf reckte eine kleine Gestalt ihren Kopf aus dem Gebüsch und sah sich suchend nach allen Seiten um. Es handelte sich um eine lebendige Buzz Lightyear Action Figur, die nun schnellen Schrittes zum Kinoeingang huschte und vorsichtig durch die verglasten Türen hindurch spähte. Als er sah, dass sich drinnen nichts mehr rührte, wandte er sich wieder in Richtung Gebüsch.

„Alles in Ordnung!", sagte er. „Es ist niemand mehr da drin."

Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen war zu hören und sogleich reckten die anderen, die sich ebenfalls im Gebüsch versteckt hatten, ihre Köpfe raus.

„Bist du auch ganz sicher Buzz?", fragte eine der kleinen Gestalten, die einen kleinen Cowboyhut trug.

Buzz nickte und hob den Daumen. „Absolut sicher."

„Das ist so aufregend!", rief Rex, der Spielzeug-Tyrannosaurier und sprang mit einem Satz aus dem Gebüsch. Er rannte auf Buzz zu und schüttelte ihn heftig.

„Können wir endlich rein?!", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Immer mit der Ruhe Rex", beruhigte ihn Buzz. „Wir kommen schon früh genug rein. Das haben wir dir doch versprochen."

„Ganz genau", meinte Woody und begab sich nun ebenfalls ins Freie, dicht gefolgt von Jessy, dem Cowgirl.

„Ach, und wie kommen wir da rein?", erkundigte sich hinter ihnen eine brummige Stimme, die Charlie Naseweis gehörte. „Und außerdem frage ich mich, warum wir eigentlich mitgekommen sind?"

„Aber das ist doch ganz einfach", antwortete ihm Charlotte Naseweis, die direkt neben ihrem Gatten herlief. „Erstens, weil Rex nicht alleine ins Kino gehen sollte und Woody mitkommen musste. Dann wollte Jessy mit, weil Buzz mit wollte… Und zweitens", fuhr sie fort. „Weil unsere Kinder auch unbedingt mitkommen wollten, und die können wir ja auch nicht alleine gehen lassen."

Mit „unsere Kinder" meinte Charlotte die drei kleinen grünen Alien Spielzeuge, die gerade aus dem Gebüsch hervor gewatschelt kamen.

„Na, wenigstens müssen wir keinen Eintritt zahlen", scherzte Specki das Sparschwein und ließ das Geld in seinem Inneren klimpern.

Auch Slinky, der Spielzeug-Hund und Bully, das Stoffpferdchen, die direkt hinter ihm aus dem Dickicht hervor gekrochen kamen, wollten sich den Spaß ins Kino zukommen nicht entgehen und begaben sich zu dem Rest der Truppe. Nun standen alle vor dem großen Kinogebäude, das nun dunkel und einsam vor ihnen lag. Nur eine einsame Straßenlaterne spendete ihnen Licht.

„Und außerdem", bemerkte Buzz und zeigte dabei auf sich selbst. „Geht es in dem Film vor allem um mich. Da muss ich ja dabei sein. Denn was wäre ein…"

Woody unterbrach seine Rede.

„Also wie wir hier reinkommen, ist ganz einfach", sagte er und schob seinen Cowboyhut zurecht. „Durch den Lüftungsschacht!"

* * *

Vorsichtig schlich die kleine Spielzeug-Truppe an der hohen Mauer des Kinogebäudes entlang und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie den Lüftungsschacht gefunden hatten. Mit Mühe entfernten sie das Gitter.

„Okay Leute", sagte Buzz und schlüpfte als Erster durch den Schacht. „Folgt mir!"

Und schon war er in der Dunkelheit verschwunden. Rex war natürlich der Nächste, der in den Gang tappte. Dann Woody und Jessy, gefolgt von Specki, Slinky und Bully. Charlotte und Charly Naseweis gingen, mit ihren so genannten Kindern, würdig zum Schluss.

Sie marschierten durch mehrere kleine verwinkelte Gänge bis ihnen ein anderes Gitter den Weg versperrte. Vorsichtig lugten sie durch die Stäbe und erkannten dahinter einen großen Korridor. Sachte schoben sie das Gitter beiseite und traten in einen großen, dunklen Gang, der sie zur Kinokasse führte. Um sie herum war alles still.

Kaum hatten sie die Kinokasse erreicht begann Woody leise zu rufen: „Hallo?! Ist hier jemand?"

Doch niemand antwortete. Für Charly Naseweis ein Grund mehr wieder den Rückzug anzutreten.

„Scheint keiner da zu sein", meinte er. „Gehen wir wieder."

Er wollte gerade kehrt machen, als Rex, der nicht im Traum daran dachte wieder nach Hause zu gehen, noch mal laut rief: „Hallo, ist hier irgendjemand? HALLO?!"

Angestrengt lauschten sie in die Dunkelheit. Aber nichts rührte sich. Doch dann meldete sich eine kleine dünne Stimme zu Wort, die eindeutig oberhalb der Kinokasse kam. „Wer ist da?"

„Wir sind's!", antwortete Woody. „Wir haben hier vorbestellt. Die Spielzeuge vom Kindergarten erzählten uns, dass du uns eine kostenlose Filmvorführung präsentieren kannst."

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, lugte auch schon eine kleine Gestalt hinter der Kinokasse hervor. Es war ein kleiner Plüschhase, dass man als Maskottchen neben die Kinokasse gestellt hatte.

„Das hat sich aber schnell herumgesprochen", sagte der kleine Hase und sprang mit einem Satz vom Kinokassentisch runter, und landete direkt vor ihren Füßen. Er hatte rosiges Plüschfell und mit seinen langen Ohren, die etwas schlaff an seinem Kopf runter hingen, war er sogar kaum größer als Woody. Forschend betrachtete er die kleine Truppe.

„So, so. Welchen Film wollt ihr euch den ansehen?"

Woody kam nicht dazu zu antworten, den Rex kam ihm zuvor.

„Wir wollen uns den neuen „Buzz Lightyear Action Film" ansehen!", rief er.

„Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können. Bei der Begleitung", meinte der Hase und deute dabei auf Buzz.

„Was mich interessieren würde", begann Woody von neuem. „Wie schaffst du das alles alleine, um uns den Film zu zeigen?"

Der kleine Plüschhase lachte auf. „Aber das mach ich doch nicht alleine", entgegneter er und stieß einen lauten, schrillen Pfiff aus.

Kurz darauf vernahmen die Freunde ein leises, seltsames Rascheln. Zuerst wussten sie nicht woher es kam. Aber dann erkannten sie im schwachen Mondlicht die Umrisse eines Glaskastens, der direkt neben einer kleinen Theke für Popcorn und anderen Leckereien stand. Unter diesen Glaskasten war eine kleine Klappe angebracht, woraus mehrere andere kleine Stofftiere zum Vorschein kamen. Jetzt wussten die Freunde auch, worum es sich bei diesem Glaskasten handelte. Es war ein Automat, womit man sich per Geldeinwurf ein Stofftier rausholen konnte. Im nu wimmelte es nur so von kleinen Plüschtieren.

Der kleine Plüschhase von der Kinokasse ging den ganzen Plüschtieren entgegen.

„Diese Herrschaften wollen sich den neuen Buzz Lightyear Film ansehen. Ihr wisst also was ihr zu tun habt."

Die anderen Plüschtiere nickten und eines von ihnen winkte der kleinen Truppe zu. „Folgt uns."

Und so marschierten Woody, Buzz und die ganzen anderen den Plüschtieren hinter her auf den Weg zum Kinosaal. Doch dann blieb Woody abrupt stehen.

„Wo ist Rex?"

Suchend sah er sich nach seinem Freund um.

Rex war vor einem Kinoplakat stehen geblieben, das in einer Glas-Vitrine hing und blickte voller Erhabenheit darauf.

„Der neue Buzz Lightyear Action Film" stand in großen Buchstaben da drauf.

„Rex! Komm jetzt!", rief Woody ihm zu. Sogleich löste sich Rex aus seiner Erstarrung.

„Ja. Ich komme!"

„Aber bedenke", fügte Woody mahnend hinzu. „Das ist das letzte Mal, dass wir so was machen. Eigentlich sollten wir gar nicht hier sein."

„Warum kommt ihr dann ins Kino, wenn ihr nicht hier sein solltet?", fragte eines der Plüschtiere.

„Ganz einfach", klärte Charly Naseweis ihn auf. „Weil sich Rex einfach nicht beherrschen konnte mal zu warten bis die Kinofilme auf DVD erscheinen."

„Ich bin nun mal so aufgeregt", verteidigte sich Rex erneut. „Ich war noch nie in einem Buzz Lightyear Kino-Film!"

Diesen letzten Satz rief Rex so laut aus, als ob ihn die ganze Welt hören sollte, und wurde dabei wieder dazu aufgefordert still zu sein.

„Kein Wunder", meinte Buzz. „Ist ja auch das erste Mal, dass ein Buzz Lightyear Film im Kino läuft. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich echt froh, dass es wieder ein neuer Film gibt."

„Na, das wurde auch langsam Zeit, oder?", sagte Woody. „Rex hatte sich schließlich die ganzen andern Folgen ja schon über 10 x hintereinander immer wieder angeguckt."

„Ja, so oft, dass ich mir die Ohren immer zu halten musste, weil sie mir langsam bis zu den Ohren rauskamen", fügte Charly Naseweis genervt hinzu. „Wir haben uns schon so oft den Film ansehen müssen und alle 62 Episoden und zusätzlich ständig noch die ganzen Wiederholungen."

„Ich muss halt auf den laufenden bleiben", versuchte der Saurier sich zu verteidigen, als er Charly Naseweis vorwurfsvollen Blick bemerkte.

„Ach was, gönn ihm doch den Spaß", meinte Charlotte Naseweis und setzte ein zuckersüßes Lächeln auf. „Denn schließlich spielen unsere Adoptivkinder ja auch mit".

Sie deutete auf die kleinen grünen Männchen, denen Charly Naseweis bei der Rettungsaktion von Woody mehr oder weniger geholfen hat nicht auf die befahrene Straße zu fallen. Seitdem hingen sie ihm ständig in den Ohren, dass er ihr Leben gerettet hat und sie dafür dankbar seien.

„Oh ja, natürlich! Warum nicht?", fügte Woody mit einem etwas spöttischen Ton hinzu. „Die sind ja schließlich ganz verrückt nach den Motto: `Bis zur Unendlichkeit und noch viel weiter´"

„Sehr witzig Woody", erwiderte Buzz mürrisch.

„Nun hört schon damit auf", sagte Jessy und hängte sich lächelnd bei Buzz ein. „Also ich finde es jedenfalls spitze, dass wir mal die Gelegenheit haben zusammen ins Kino gehen."

Buzz wurde etwas verlegen, als Jessy ihn so liebevoll ansah. „Äh… nun ja… Das stimmt."

Die Plüschtiere hatten inzwischen eine große Tür geöffnet, die in einen dunklen Kinosaal führte.

„Ich sitz vorne!", rief Rex und stieß vor lauter Begeisterung Charly Naseweis mit seinem Schwanz um. Er stürmte auf die erste Sitzreihe zu und sprang in der Mitte. Er wollte keinen einzigen Moment des Films verpassen.

Die anderen dagegen suchten sich Plätze aus, die etwas weiter hinter lagen und einen besseren Überblick boten. Charly machte sich zusammen mit seiner Charlotte auf einen Sitz bequem.

„Ich bin froh mal eine Filmspiellänge mit dir alleine zu verbringen", säuselte Charly.

Doch in diesem Moment ertönte neben ihnen „Vati!" und die kleinen Grünen Männchen kamen zu ihnen rüber.

„Was? Was macht ihr den hier? Sucht euch einen eigenen Platz!"

„Ruhe es geht gleich los!", rief Rex ihnen zu.

Jessy konnte ein leichtes „Jii-haa" nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte sich mit Buzz zusammen auf einen Platz gesetzt und blickte nun gespannt in die Runde. Woody hatte es sich, einen Sitz weiter neben ihnen bequem gemacht und Specky, Slinky und Bully teilen sich jeweils einen Platz.

Einige Plüschtiere, die sich in den Schaltraum eingeschmuggelt hatten, schalteten das Licht an. Nun war der Kinosaal hell erleuchtet.

Rex stieß ein Jauchzen aus, als der Vorhang endlich zur Seite ging und den Blick auf die große Kino-Leinwand freigab. Er wippte dabei so unruhig auf seinen Sitz hin und her, dass es einen irgendwie auf die Nerven gehen konnte.

„Man wird doch wohl noch sich freuen dürfen", erwiderte Rex beim genervten Gemurmel von Charly Naseweis und stieß erneut einen leisen Schrei aus, als das Licht im Saal vom Dämmerlicht ins tiefe Dunkel tauchte.

Die Plüschtiere hatten vom Vorführraum aus alles vorbereitet und die Film-Rolle in Gang gesetzt. Die KGMs konnte ein lang gezogenes „OOOOhhhh" nicht unterdrücken, als vor ihnen voller Bewunderung das Disney Schloss in einem farbenfrohen Feuerwerk erschien.

Charlotte Naseweis konnte sich eine Bemerkung nicht verkneifen: „Ach ich hoffe es wird romantisch."  
„Ruhe!", zischten die anderen.

Nachdem auch der Pixar-Logo-Vorspann vorbei war, wurde die Leinwand schwarz bis ein dunkler Sternenhimmel auf der Bildfläche erschien…


	2. Labor 42 (Prolog II)

**2\. Labor 42  
(Prolog II)**

Als das Böse geboren wurde, brachen dunkle Zeiten an. Doch die Tage wurden grausamer, als das Böse damit begann sich die Kenntnisse der Wissenschaft zunutze zu machen, um selbst ihr Böses zu erschaffen.

Ein Ort wo ständig das Böse geboren wurde, war der Planet Z, weshalb kein anderer Ort im ganzen Universum so gemieden wurde wie dieser dunkle Planet. Nicht nur dass er der Hauptsitz des bösen Imperators Zurg war, sonder auch allein die Tatsache, dass aus diesem Planeten nur böses hervor gehen konnte. Schon von weitem strahlte er etwas Bedrohliches aus. Kein anderer Planet wurde so gemieden wie dieser und lag drohend in den Tiefen des Alls. Woher er kam, wusste keiner. Aber eins steht fest, dass nur Böses von ihm kommen konnte. So sicher wie er das Böse unter seiner Atmosphäre verbarg. Und genauso konnte nur was Böses im Anflug sein, wenn etwas den Planeten verließ. Sowie auch in diesem einen Augenblick, als ein roter Raumgleiter diesen besagten Planeten verließ und in der Dunkelheit des Weltraums verschwand. Und wer weiß wohin...

* * *

 _Ort: Mond Beta 567,  
Lagerraumstation für Robotertechnologie  
_  
Auf Mond Beta 567, der mit einer öden und steinigen Landschaft überzogen war, herrschte tiefste Dunkelheit. Alles auf diesen Mond war einsam und verlassen. Nur an einer Stelle des Mondes waren mehrere Lagerhäuser errichtet, die als Zwischenlager dienten, von denen es im Weltall hunderte gab. Der Sinn bestand darin, dass diese Lagerhäuser für Waren, die von Weltraum-Frachtern transportiert wurden, dort abgegeben wurden, damit sie später bei Bedarf wieder abgeholt werden konnten, um so die Lieferzeiten zu verkürzen.  
Wessen Idee das war, lässt sich heute nicht mehr so genau sagen, und eigentlich interessierte diese Frage auch keinen. Viel mehr war man um die Sicherheit und Überwachung dieser wichtigen Warenhäuser besorgt, weshalb man auch dort nicht nur moderne Alarmanlagen eingebaut hatte, sondern auch Wachen postierte, die alle paar Stunden abgelöst wurden. Doch trotz allem, dass diese Lagerhäuser mit Alarmanlagen bestens ausgestattet worden waren, konnte man es sich nicht leisten, dass jemand sich unerlaubten Zutritt verschaffte und sogar was stehlen würde. Die Wächter waren deshalb nicht nur an den Ein- und Ausgängen postiert, sondern führten auch regelmäßig Kontrollrundgänge in den Lagerhallen durch. Gerade schritten, wie auch heute, ein paar Wächter durch die Hallen um die Frachtgüter zu begutachten. Als sie sichergestellt hatten, dass alles in Ordnung war, verließen sie die Halle wieder, um zur nächsten Halle überzugehen, denn die Lagerhäuser waren gleich direkt nebeneinander errichtet worden. Sie wollten gerade die Halle verlassen als sie inne hielten, weil sie dachten ein Geräusch gehört zu haben. Sie lauschten. Doch alles blieb still.

Schließlich zuckten sie die Schultern und verließen durch die nächste Luftschleuse den Raum.  
Doch kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen, huschte plötzlich eine große Gestalt über den Hallengang und versteckte sich wieder im Schatten. Sie sah sich aufmerksam um und als sie sich sicher war, dass sie niemand beobachtet hatte, ging sie weiter. Schließlich blieb die Gestalt vor einem großen Container stehen.

„Na bitte! Warp, du hattest mal wieder die beste Spürnase", lobte Warp Antimaterie sich selber, als er die Aufschrift `Spezielle Elektrizitäts-Geräte´ auf dem Container las. Mit einem speziellen Decoder öffnete er den Container. Im Inneren des Containers befanden sich mehrere Kisten, die fein säuberlich aneinander gereiht und gestapelt waren und deren Inhalt vor allem Ersatzteile enthielten. Mit einem zufriednen Grinsen öffnete Warp eine der Kisten und holte einen handlichen Gegenstand heraus.

„Ich liebe Einkäufe, ohne was dafür zu bezahlen", murmelte er zufrieden und wollte gerade den Container wieder verlassen, als auf einmal der Alarm losging. Denn Warp hatte trotz allem übersehen, dass die ganzen Geräte eine Plakette aufgeklebt bekommen hatten, die einen Code wie man es bei den Großmärkten kannte, immer Alarm auslösten, sobald man das Kaufhaus durch die Kontrollen verließ ohne was dafür zu bezahlen. Mit einem Mal war die Halle hell erleuchtet.

„Verflixt", fluchte Warp.

Die Wachen, die vorher in der Halle waren, machten schnell kehrt und rannten zu der Stelle, von wo aus der Alarm ausgelöst worden war. Jetzt sah Warp keine andere Möglichkeit mehr als die direkte Flucht und schoss ein Loch in die Hallendecke. Der Sog ins Weltall zog ihn nach oben. Den Wachen, die gerade in die Halle reingestürmt kamen, blieb nichts anderes übrig sich wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen, bevor sie auch ins All gesogen wurden. Warp schaltete, als er draußen war, schnell sein Triebwerk von seinem Raumanzug an und flog schnell zu seinem roten Raumgleiter, den er sofort startete. Da er sich nicht sicher war, ob man ihn verfolgen würde, machte er vorsichtshalber einen manöverreichen Flug durch ein Asteroidenfeld. Als er sich sicher war, dass ihm keiner mehr folgen konnte, verlangsamte er seinen Flug und steckte den Gegenstand, den er geklaut hatte, sorgsam ein.

* * *

 _Ort: Planet Z, ein böser Ort  
_  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Warp passierte die Kontrollsatelliten, die die Grenze von Zurgs Territorium markierten. Von da an war es nicht mehr weit zum Planeten Z, dem Hauptsitz des bösen Imperators Zurg. Er landete direkt neben dem Zurg Turm und ging durch ein großes Tor, das ins Innere des Turmes führte. Er schritt durch ein paar Gänge und nachdem er noch eine Hand-Scanner Kontrollen durchführen ließ, betrat er einen Fahrstuhl und fuhr in die untersten Stockwerke. Zurgs großes Labor befand sich etwas weiter unterhalb des Hauptturmes. Hier in diesen Laboren waren schon so manche üblen Erfindungen hergestellt worden, um die Allianz zu stürzen. Da Zurg aber nicht unbedingt die großen Fachkenntnisse besaß, was er nie zugegeben hätte, musste er sich von seinen Mitarbeitern helfen lassen, um seine Ideen umzusetzen.

* * *

 _Ort: Zurgs Labor, Abteilung 42  
_  
Der Fahrstuhl hielt an und Warp betrat einen breiten langen Gang, der zu einem der großen Laborräume führte, wo eine große 42 angemalt war. _Labor 42._

Vor dem Eingang zu diesem Labor stand ein Hirnfüssler und schien sich zu langweilen. Erst als Warp auf ihn zukam wurde er aufmerksam. Wortlos griff Warp in seine Tasche und reichte ihm das Gerät, das er soeben aus dem Lagerhaus entwendet hatte. Der Hirnfüssler sah in einer Liste nach, die er bei sich trug und nickte anschließend.

„Besten Dank", sagte er, nahm das Gerät einfach aus Warps Hand und wollte sich gerade davon machen, als Warp ihn zurückhielt.

„Äh, durfte ich zufälliger Weise mal erfahren, wofür Sie das eigentlich brauchen?"

„Das unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung. Anordnung vom Imperator", antwortete der Hirnfüssler, ohne sich dabei großartig umzudrehen.

„Das schon", meinte Warp. „Aber trotzdem frage ich mich wofür ihr einen speziellen Energieverteiler benötigt, der eigentlich für E-Werk-Geräte verwendet wird."

Der Hirnfüssler schüttelte den Kopf. „Streng geheim." Und schon war er im Laborraum verschwunden, und ließ Warp einfach mit der Frage im Flur stehen. Die Tür vom Laborraum schloss sich und Warp bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass noch zusätzlich ein kleines Schild dran prangerte: _Bitte nicht stören!_

 __Warp verschränkte beleidigt die Arme.

„Ich wüsste zu gerne was für ein geheimes Projekt dort gebaut wird", fragte er sich.

Eine kleine Weile blieb er noch vor der Tür stehen, dann wandte er sich wieder um zum Fahrstuhl. Dabei murmelte er leise vor sich hin: „Was mich nur interessieren würde, warum die so ein großes Geheimnis draus machen? Aber bitte. Immer auf die billigen Mitarbeiter. Die kriegen es immer als letzte mit."

* * *

Im Laborraum wurde tüchtig gewerkelt. Mehrere Maden und Hirnfüssler arbeiteten auf verschiedenen kleinen Arbeitstischen, die an verschieden Teilen rumgewerkelt, die wie Einzelteile von einem Roboter aus sahen. Wenn ein Teil davon fertig war, wurde es zu einem größeren Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes getragen. Dort wurden die ganzen Einzelteile zusammengeschweißt und verkabelt. Der Hirnfüssler, der vorhin von Warp das geklaute Gerät erhalten hatte, rollte zu einem Hauptpult, wo vier Maden über einen Plan gebeugt waren, was nach einem Bauplan des Roboters aussah, und wild darüber diskutieren. Als der Hirnfüsslersie erreicht hatte, unterbrachen sie ihre Gespräche.

„Hier ist noch das fehlende Teil", sagte er und reichte es einer der Maden. Eine nahm das Teil dankbar entgegen.

„Oh vielen Dank. Dann sind die ganzen Roboterteile endlich vollzählig. Dann kann die Arbeit vielleicht schon heute beendet werden."

Der Hirnfüssler schien darüber recht erleichtert zu sein.

„Oh das wird der böse Imperator gerne hören."

Die Made rannte zum großen Tisch und gab das letzte fehlende Teil dort ab. Es dauerte nicht lange und es schien alles zusammengebastelt zu sein. Alle Mitarbeiter, Maden und Hirnfüssler, die sich um den großen Tisch versammelt hatten, traten ein paar Schritte zurück und besahen sich ihr fertiges Werk.

Auf ein Mal öffnete sich die Labor-Tür und Zurg betrat den Raum.

Die Mitarbeiter drehten sich mit Furcht um, denn dem bösem Imperator sollte man immer demütig gegenüberstehen.

„Und? Wie sieht es aus? Ist mein Projekt schon fertig?", fragte Zurg mit seiner düsteren Stimme.

Eine Made trat vor und verneigte sich vor dem Imperator. „Er wurde gerade fertig zusammengesetzt, Sir."

Zurg zeigte sich zufrieden. „Hervorragend! Und hat er auch alles intus was ich wollte?"

„Ja mein böser Imperator. Wir haben uns genau an die Anweisungen gehalten, die Sie uns gegeben haben."

Mit diesen Worten zog die Made einen Bauplan des Roboters hervor.

„Jetzt müssen nur noch ein paar Feinheiten für das Computerprogramm fertig gestellt werden."

Zurg ging auf den großen Tisch zu, auf dem der Roboter lag. Er betrachtet ihn lange, so als ob er ganz genau studieren wollte, ob auch nichts vergessen worden war.

„Hm. Sehr gut. Genauso wie ich es haben wollte."

Zurg warf noch mal einen Blick auf die Zeichnungen.

„Hm. Es ist wirklich gelungen."

„Ja allerdings." Alle Mitarbeiter nickten. „Ein Wunderwerk der neusten Technologie."

„Natürlich", meinte Zurg. „Ist ja auch kein Wunder. Schließlich hab ich mir ja auch alles ausgedacht."

„Weshalb Sie auch ein großes Recht haben, sich ein großes Genie zu nennen."

„Selbstverständlich!", sagte Zurg. „Es soll ja auch die beste Kampfmaschine werden, die es je gegeben hat."

„Konstruktion und Schaltpläne sehen gut aus", bestätigte die Made die immer noch den Bauplan hielt.

„Habt ihr auch das stromleitungsfähigste Material verwendet das es nur gibt?", fragte Zurg forschend.

„Aber natürlich. Alles läuft perfekt. Wissenschaftliche Experimente sind gelungen und wir haben die Formeln sogar noch was aufgebessert."

Zurg rieb sich die Hände. „Ausgezeichnet!"

Eine weitere Made trat zu ihm heran und tippte ihn am Rockzipfel.

„Was ist denn?", fragte der Imperator und war erstaunt als die Made ihm ein beschriebenes großes Blatt Papier hinhielt. „Ihr müsst das noch unterschreiben."

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Versicherungsschein für den Roboter. Nur für den Fall, wenn mal was kaputt geht."

„Wenn es sein muss."

Etwas widerwillig unterschrieb Zurg das Papier. Er hoffte natürlich nicht, dass dieser Roboter das benötigen würde. Er warf es der Made wieder zurück und diese sortierte es sorgsam zu den Akten.

Zurg ging durch die Reihen und blieb bei einer Made stehen, die vor einem Computer saß und wie wild drauf rumtippte.

„Und? Wie sieht es mit seiner Programmierung aus?"

Die Made, die dabei war das Programm für den Roboter zu erstellen, sah noch nicht mal auf.

„Ist so gut wie fertig."

„Hast du auch das Zerstörungsprogramm eingegeben?"

Die Made hielt kurz inne. „Ja alles. Aber…"

„Aber was?" Zurg hob verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Nun", fuhr die Made fort. „Mit Verlaub, finden Sie nicht, dass es etwas zu zerstörerisch ist?"

„Denkt ihr, ich rackere mich zum Spaß in meinem Labor ab?!", fuhr Zurg die Made an. „Dieses Projekt wird nicht nur, Star Command vernichten, sondern auch mit deren Hilfe das ganze Universum unterwerfen. Und genau aus diesem Grund habe ich auch nur so was wie euch, meine besten Mitarbeiter angeheuert. Mit dieser Kampfmaschine werde ich nicht nur Star Command, sondern auch Buzz Lightyear zerstören. Es ist absolut genial!"

Gebieterisch hob er seine Hand gegen den Himmel.

Die Made schien nicht so recht davon überzeugt zu sein. „Mag sein."

„Du Insektenhirn! Könnt ihr mal überhaupt was kapieren? Er soll eine künstliche Intelligenz erhalten. Und gebt ihm alle Daten über Buzz Lightyear ein. Er soll über alles … absolut alles über ihn informiert sein, um ihn zu vernichten."

„Schon alles drin", bestätigte die Made. „Wie soll es mit seinem Gehorsam aussehen? Sie wollten doch ein Programm, das nicht auf Befehle reagiert. Er hat ein unabhängiges System."

Zurg wollte eventuell etwas darauf hin erwidern, aber da tippte ihn erneut eine Made am Umhang.

„Äh böser Imperator?"

Genervt sah Zurg zu ihr runter. „Was ist denn jetzt noch?"

„Nun äh ….mit Verlaub mein böser Imperator. Finden Sie nicht, dass das Programm etwas zu bösartig ist?"

Er zeigte mit seiner kleinen Hand auf das Amaturenbrett, wo die Böse-Grade für den Roboter eingegeben werden konnten. Der böse Imperator winkte ab.

„Unsinn! Ich will eine perfekte Killermaschine. Das Zerstörungsprogramm ist das wichtigste. Ich habe euch genaue Vorgaben gegeben."

„Das schon. Aber finden sie nicht, dass über 140 % zu hoch ist."

Gleich darauf hin bekam die Made einen heftigen Schlag vom Imperator auf den Kopf. Schnell nickte die Made dem Hirnfüssler zu, der diese Maschine bediente. Dieser erhöhte `Danger Evil´ ( = Gefährlich böse) auf über 140%.

„Ich mag´s nicht gern wenn der böse Imperator das tut." Die Made sagte das zwar im Flüsterton, doch Zurg hatte scharfe Ohren.

„Was war das?"

„Äh nichts. Wir können anfangen." Mit diesen Worten schnappte sie sich schnell einen Ordner und rannte los.

Zurg hingegen schien erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass endlich alles fertig und bereit war. „Na endlich! Also fangen wir endlich an."

„Moment noch", sagte die Made, die immer noch am Computer saß. „Muss nur noch kurz einen Computer-Check machen."

Zurg trommelte ungeduldig mit seinen Fingern auf einen Tisch und sah abwechselnd auf die Uhr, während die Made noch mal das Programm durcharbeitete. Es kam ihn wie eine Ewigkeit vor.

Dann endlich gab die Made den erlösenden Satz: „Alles klar. Es kann losgehen."

Die ganzen Mitarbeiter, die vorhin noch alle am Tisch an den Roboter gebaut hatten, verließen eiligst den Raum. Die übrigen setzten sich Schutzbrillen auf. Zwei Maden gaben sich Anweisungen.

„Mit wie viel Watt-Leistung soll er zuerst aufgeladen werden?", fragte die Erste.

„Vielleicht aufs Mittelmaß. Sonst setzt sein Hunger-Programm ein", antwortete die andere Made.

„Ach Unsinn", mischte sich Zurg ein. „Macht halt nicht zu viel. Ich will eine Kostprobe von seinem Können."

Die Made, die vorhin gefragt hatte, nickte. „Okay. Dann setzte ich eben bis auf knappe 10 000 Volt zum aufladen."

Die Made, die vorhin am Computer gesessen hatte, sah überrascht auf. „So wenig?"

Es dauerte nicht lange und der noch leblose Roboter war an lange Kabel angeschlossen, die zu einem großen Stormgenerator führten.

Zurg lachte hämisch vor lauter Vorfreude. „Das wird das Ende von Star Command. Tu es!"

Eine Made betätigte einen Hebel. Doch dann verstummten mit einem Mal die Geräusche der Maschinen. Zurg sah überrascht auf. „Was ist jetzt schon wieder?!"

„Äh…. Fehlstart", meldete sich die Made am Computer. „Nur ein kleines Problem. Wird sofort behoben."

Zurg wurde ungeduldig. Schließlich rief er: „Warum dauert das nur so lange? Bringt es endlich zum Leben!"

Der Vorgang startete vom neuem. Einen Moment lang passierte gar nichts. Man hörte nur den knisternden Strom, der durch die Leitungen zum Roboter schoss. Doch dann plötzlich regte sich die Gestalt auf dem Tisch.  
„Es lebt!", rief der böse Imperator voller Begeisterung.

Mit einem Satz richtete sich der Roboter auf und flog hoch. Grelles, rotes Licht erleuchtete den Raum. Die Maden, völlig überrascht von dieser Reaktion, wichen erschocken zurück und hielten sich schützend ihre Listenordner vors Gesicht, während Zurg vor lauter Freude nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu lachen. Selbst der Schatten, den der Roboter auf die Wände warf, konnte jedem Angst einjagen. Der Roboter sah sich im Raum um. Vor dem Ausgang des Labors war eine Roboter-Hornisse postiert. Der Roboter brauchte nur ein paar Sekunden und schon sprang er die Hornisse an und biss sie herzhaft in die Stromleitung.

Die Maden mussten sich die Ohren zu halten, denn Zurgs gehässiges Gelächter ging einen durch Mark und Bein.


End file.
